character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune (Canon, Game Character)/Unbacked0
|-|Neptune= |-|Purple Heart= |-|Next Purple= Summary Neptune is the main protagonist of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She is the personification of the Sega Neptune, an unreleased console. She is the Goddess and CPU of Planeptune. She is carefree, lazy and rarely does her job. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | '''At least '''5-B | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Neptune, Purple Heart Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess, CPU (Console Patron Unit), CPU of Planeptune, Next Gen CPU Powers and Abilities: |-|Neptune=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Fourth Wall Awareness |-|Purple Heart=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Shapeshifting, Summoning, Fourth Wall Awareness |-|Next Purple=All previous abilities Durability Negation via Conceptual Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness Attack Potency: Planet Level '(Comparable to Blanc who can use a weapon that can destroy a planet) '| At least Planet Level '(Is stronger than her base form) '| Universe Level+ '(Beat Rei Ryghts who can destroy an entire dimension/universe with ease) '| Multi-Universe Level '''(Compares to Nepgear who destroyed the core of the Heart Dimension which was the core of two separate dimensions, Is able to damage Kurome who had the power of two dimensions/universes and the power of Rei Ryghts), Can ignore conventional durability with her Dimensional Slice '''Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge bullets) |''' At least '''Subsonic (Should be faster than her base form) | MFTL+ '(Can react to attacks from Rom who can summon attacks that come from a separate galaxy in a few seconds) '| MFTL+ '''(Flew from one end of the Heart Dimension to the centre within a short timespan) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Neptune should compare to Blanc) |''' At least 'Class 5 '''likely '''Higher '(Is stronger than her base form) |''' At least Class 5 'likely '''Higher '(Is stronger than her base form) |''' At least Class 5 'likely '''Higher '(Is stronger than her base form) '''Striking Strength: Planet Level | Planet Level | Universe Level+ | Multi-Universe Level Durability: Planet Level | Planet Level | Universe Level+ | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is very lazy and never plans |''' Her power is derived from Shares (People's beliefs in their CPU) if she runs low on shares or she is cut off from her Shares via an Anti-Sharicite or if she is sent to a place where there are no Shares she will lose her powers and transform back into her normal form, she is also weak to eggplants which will cause to be unable to transform (Unless they are too big in which case Neptune will see it as just another monster) '''| Using Dimensional Slice turns her back into her normal self. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cross Combination: Unleashes a flurry of sword slashes. * Critical Edge: Launches an enemy up into the air before slashing them out of the air. * 32-bit Mega Blade: Summons a sword to fall from the sky and stab the enemy to cause an energy blast. Can also fire a volley of multiple small versions and pick on up to use as an extra sword. * Victory Slash: Slashes a 'V' shape into the enemy which explodes. * Delta Slash: Shoots sword slashes at her enemy which traps it in a box before it explodes. * Do Your Best!: Increases Strength to all allies close to her. * Stat Multiplier: Increases Physical defence, elemental defence and speed for an ally. * Inafune Sword V: Summons 4 Keiji Inafune's and explodes to the enemy. * Who Did This!? Nova: Summons a Ship with Keiji Inafune's face on it and fires a laser at the enemy. * HDD Form: Turns Neptune into Purple Heart. Purple Heart gives Neptune a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. * Next Form: Turns Purple Heart into Next Purple. Next Purple boosts all of Purple Hearts stats and gives her a new EXE Skill called Dimensional Slash, Neptune's strongest move. * Neptune Break: Neptune hits her enemy into the air, juggles them in the air by repeatedly flying into them before slamming them into the ground which causes a massive energy blast. * HDD: Neptune: Neptune Transforms into a fighter jet which fly's and shoots rockets at the enemy. * Dimensional Slice: Next Purple charges up a powerful slash before dashing forward, slashing the enemy. Has been stated to "slice through even the concept of the opponent". Key: Neptune | Purple Heart (Mk2) | Purple Heart (Victory) | Next Purple '''Notes: '''This page only covers the Canon games in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, these games are Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2/Rebirth 2, Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Rebirth 3 and Megadimension Neptunia VII Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2